The invention relates to a forward/reverse shifting mechanism for a transmission, and more particularly, to a mechanical actuating mechanism therefore.
Hydraulically operated transmissions, including forward/reverse shift units with hydraulically actuated clutches, are known. Such transmissions require a hydraulic pump, and providing power to the pump reduces the overall efficiency of the transmission. A solution to this problem is to provide a dual clutch forward/reverse shuttle shift mechanism, as described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/070,357 (Atty. Docket No. 14330). For such a dual clutch mechanism, it would be desirable to provide a mechanically operated actuator mechanism. It would also be desirable to have such a mechanical actuator mechanism which provides a shifting characteristic which is similar to that provided by a conventional hydrostatic driven forward/reverse shuttle shifter. It would also be desirable to have such an actuator mechanism which enables shuttle shifting while the transmission is in any gear. It would also be desirable to have such a mechanical actuator mechanism which provides a positive neutral override function wherein both clutches are disengaged, such as when the transmission is shifted to different gear ranges.